


Atypical

by raughted



Category: Original Work, The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas, Drama, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Halloween, Holidays, M/M, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Shooting, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raughted/pseuds/raughted
Summary: Aylin Smirnov is new to New York City, having only been there a few weeks, she's only starting to get used to a new school and family changes, now having to put even more of her time into looking after her strange little sister, Avah, while also trying to fit her new, wild, (and only) friend, Isabelle Lightwood, into that mix.





	Atypical

**Author's Note:**

> This work does have mortal instruments characters in it but it focuses more on the main character, Alyin and her life.

Ok so basically this is my first time posting a work of mine that I actually like to a great site like this, please be as harsh as you want, I'm way more than open to criticism. :)


End file.
